Sucks for Her! Part 2
by nycstardust
Summary: NO SPOILING!!!!!!!!!


The City of Townsville- is in perfect harmony, ever since the decline of Blossom, when she and the Amoeba Boys were put in jail for their awful crime. Bubbles and Buttercup were busy saving the world all by themselves, and the citizens were busy spending their days laughing at Blossom's nose. Her picture had been post up on every building, wall or street sign, so wherever you went you were face to face with this hideous creature. One nice, sunny day, the two remaining ppg's were hanging up more posters of Blossom.   
"Hey, Buttercup," Bubbles shouted across the street, while hanging a flyer that said-'even the nose knows it's a failure.'  
"What, Bubbles?"  
"I wonder what Blossom's doing right now..."  
"Who cares? She's doomed to stupidity and shame for the rest of her life anyway."  
  
What about Blossom? How is she coping with this horrible fate? Well, let's take a look.....  
"Hey Blossom! Aren't we baaaaaad??!!" asked one of the Amoeba Boys from his jail cell.  
"Shut up. You've been asking me that for the past 2 weeks, and my answer has always been no. Why, I've seen things that could keep you up at night. Things more threatening than a barrel of monkeys-"  
"But I like monkeys!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Anyway, you don't know bad until you've been a Powerpuff girl. I remember the time-"  
"Are you done yet?"  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Let's think of a way to bust outta this joint."  
"But you have superdeduper powers!"  
"That's not the point. Any a you got a shovel?"  
"I do!" shouted one of the Amoeba boys.  
  
So they dug, and they dug, and they dug, until their hands were charred with blisters, and their cheeks were numb with sweat. Finally, they saw light at the end of the tunnel.  
"I see the light!" shouted one Amoeba Boy.  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!"  
"But it's just so touching. I love you guys more than, well, more than-"  
"Just dig."  
Finally, the tunnel was finished. The 4 crawled out, and their faces were flooded with sunlight. They were smack dab in the middle of Townsville Park.  
"What the? It was never this bright...."They sang out, confused.  
"Wait a sec... something, errrr, smells?" Blossom exclaimed. It's so glorious, so wonderful, so beautiful!  
She was smelling the lush fields of flowers, aromatic cupcakes from a nearby bakery, and the scent of love and happiness. For some reason, Townsville seemed cheerier than it used to. It was almost as if...nah. They couldn't be triumphant of the loss of Blossom? No it's not possible! IT'S SHEER MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then, they noticed a huge billboard. It was right above the Cityville highway, but was so huge it was still visible. It had a gigantic picture of the mayor on it. He was eating a piece of bread, and saying "The loss of Blossom is better than sliced bread!" Was this a dream? Blossom couldn't believe it. She raced to the supermarket, and got a paper bag. Luckily she was a master of disguise, and wearing one of the Amoeba Boy's hats she received it without difficulty. She put it over her head and sped to her old house. Meanwhile, at the Townsville jail....  
"How'd they do it?" one of the policeman chimed in, while pointing a flashlight at the humongous hole.  
"They obviously didn't dig a hole. That's just stupid. Maybe they climbed out the window..."  
Well, they weren't getting very far. How 'bout the Amoeba Boys? Where were they?  
They were still in the park, and had just realized that Blossom was gone.  
"Where is she?" one asked.  
"Oh well. Let's go get ice cream."  
But enough about them. Blossom had just gotten to the Professor's doorstep. Knock, knock knock.  
"Yes?" The Professor appeared. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"Professor! Don't you remember me? I'm....errr....a vacuum salesman? yah that's it..."  
"Oh good, cause ours is broken. Why are you wearing a bag over your head?"  
Then Bubbles burst into the room.  
'Hi Professor. Oh, hi Blossom. I didn't know you were here."  
"Honey," the Professor said kindly. "This is a vacuum salesman."  
"You mean Blossom's a vacuum salesmen? So that's where she went."  
"No, dear. Let me explain,"  
"No, let me explain." Blossom took the bag off of her head.  
"See Professor! I was right!" Bubbles skipped off merrily.  
"Blossom! You're back! But how'd you get out of jail?"  
"Never mind that. Can I talk to you PRIVATELY for a moment?"  
At that point, Bubbles and Buttercup were staring at the pair, with dazed looks in their eyes.  
"They're starting to freak me out."  
"Me too." said the Professor. "Let's go to my lab."  
About 5 weeks later, they emerged up the stairs. The Professor hadn't shaven, and looked drowsy. Blossom had huge bags under her eyes, but something else was different.  
"Hi Blossom, hey Professor." Buttercup said while chowing down on popcorn in front of the TV with Bubbles.  
"Ya, hi." Bubbles chimed in.  
"Uhhh, Bubbles, Buttercup. I just want to apologize for the havoc I caused. But now we don't have to worry. I'm nose free!" She said jubilantly.  
"Good for you. Now can we watch TV? It's a great special, all about the history of Mostess Fruit Pies."  
"Uh, of course. But do you forgive me?"  
"Yes, we do. Now sshhhhhhh!"  
So Townsville forgave Blossom, and she forgave them. The billboard was reluctantly taken down, ("My billboard!" the Mayor screeched as it happened) and all of the posters were dismantled. A ceremony took place that day.  
"So Blossom," the Mayor announced, "will now do the honors of ripping down the last sign.  
"YYAAHHH!" the crowed cheered.  
"And now," the Mayor continued, "she will be put back in jail for breaking out in the first place. The Amoeba Boys would be put back too, but they fled town. Bye, Blossom!"  
"But, but-" Blossom tried to protest, but the Mayor was too busy talking to Ms. Bellam to notice.  
~The End~  



End file.
